Denied Love For You
by Nothing For You
Summary: All her life, Buttercup never liked Butch. Butch liked her. In Buttercup's dismay, they got married no matter what.


_Denied Love For You_

_Chapter 1: This Boy_

My life is ruined thanks to the people who raised me.

I never loved him.

But our parents had to make us. I always pretend to love my new so-called husband in front of them. It was sick to my stomach. I hated him.

Why did Mom and Dad have to make me marry the only guy that I despise the most? They probably think that he's cute, kind, funny, and whatever. To me, no way in hell that's true. I first met him in high school. He was the school's bad boy. Me? I was the prettiest girl of the school.

For once, his friends probably thought we were perfect for each other. Total bullshit. Then came his friends telling our parents. They stayed quiet for quite a while.

After high school, I got accepted in to the college I wanted. _He _was there too. In all of my damn classes! I swear, I can't stand the bastard popping everywhere.

What. The. Hell?!

That's when our parents decide something so stupid.

Marriage.

It was a dinner party at a hotel. Sucks for me and him.

College ended for me and we got married. It was forceful to me. Let alone, trying to pull shitty trick on me!

Hear me out here.

**ღ**

"Wake up, it's morning..."

Slowly opening my eyes to reveal shiny emerald orbs, my mom was there. Her name is Vanessa Keane. She was my kindergarten teacher. Mom married my dad, who is John Utonium. Also known as Professor Utonium.

She was sitting beside my bed smiling. "It's the first day of high school, sweetie. Time to get up, you don't want to be late." Her voice is.. I don't know how to describe it. For all I know, I'm now a ninth grader. A total "maturing girl". Guess what? More drama including popular kids and romance.

As I took off my covers, Mom stood up and grabbed my clothes. Good thing the high school didn't have uniforms. 'Cause if they did, I would totally do... um, nothing!

I got it from her and opened the door to the bathroom. As I walked in I asked her, "Aren't you gonna make breakfast?" Her eyes widened and rushed out my bedroom door. I laughed and shut the door behind me.

I stripped down my pajamas and turned on the shower. Stepping into it, the warm water splashed onto my body and instantly made me think. I don't know why, but the shower is a good place to think about something. On my mind was the first day of high school. I was needy to make a good first impression. Also, I don't mean to brag, but I was voted _Badass Chick_ back in middle school.

Turning off the shower, I grabbed my green towel with a cursive _B_ on the bottom right corner. Once I dried myself off, I put on my clothes I would wear to make people think I'm "fashionable".

I had on a black halter top with a black sweater on and dark blue skinny jeans. On my feet, I have green converse. To top everything off, I put on black eyeliner to make my eyes pop out a bit more and some dark sunglasses. I put them on my head to use them later.

My dark hair with green highlights was down and my bangs covered my left eye. I always thought that they would look cute on me.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I whispered to myself, "Great impression, BC."

With that, I walked out the bathroom door and grabbed my green backpack with black skulls from my bed and swung it around my shoulder. I made my way to the door and when I opened it, I smelt... crispy bacon.

Nice.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, I could see Mom placing plates of bacon on the table. I also saw Dad sitting at the table always with the newspaper covering his face.

I got myself a seat and rubbed my hands together like it was cold outside.

Hearing the rustles of the newspaper, Dad said to me, "What would you expect on your first day of school?" Reaching for the bacon in the center of the table, I answered, "Probably drama." And started chewing on it.

The next thing he said was, "Would you want a boyfriend?" He picked up the newspaper and read it again. I started to choke on my bacon. Mom rushed over and patted my back. She reached for my orange juice and gave it to me. I gulped it down until I can breathe.

"Dad, how can you say a thing like that?" I replied, putting down my glass. I could tell he's raising an eyebrow at me.

The typical dad I have.

"Girl, you need one." Since when did he use that kind of slang on me?!

Oh well.

Gotta go to school. Wasting my time with my dad here.

I stood up, grabbing my backpack. I approached the front door, saying, "I'm being picked up by my friend later on. See ya guys later." And left.

**ღ**

Me and my friends arrived at the high school. Damn it's big.

The driver, Blossom, was gaping at it. "Seriously Buttercup, is this a prestigious school or something? 'Cause I'm most likely to go for the high-ass stuff!" Rolling my eyes, I unbuckled the seat belt and went out the car door.

I could hear the voices of the students. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and even seniors!

I can't wait~

Blossom, who has auburn hair all tied up in a high ponytail topped with a bow and light pink eyes. I don't see her as a smart type of girl. Just outgoing. She has a boyfriend named Brick. I met him before. He's a great boyfriend to her. I wish I had one, but no thanks. I'm fine being all lonely and single.

"Buttercup, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She was tugging on my arm, urging me to see the inside of the very huge school. We made past all of the students and made our way up the steps of the school.

Opening the large doors of the school, there were lots of them. I know everyone is staring at me because of my "hotness".

One boy approached me. He had dark hair with bangs covering his left eye and dark green eyes. This dude was wearing a black v-shirt, black skinny jeans, and green converse like me. His hands was stuffed in his pockets. Was he from my school last year?

"Hey girl, you are pretty. You want to go on a date with me or what?" Is he flirting with me? Oh hell no, no guys flirt with me! Nobody did from kindergarten until sixth grade.

But him?

No way.

I scoffed at him and put a hand on my hip. "What's your name and what's your deal?" Blossom was gripping my shoulder and looking at me with words saying "Please don't. Not at the first day."

Glaring at this boy in front of me, I hissed, "Don't ever go near me again." Whispers from all around the hallway filled my ears. Enough.

The bell finally rung.

Thank god.

**ღ**

I was sitting on my bed, with my laptop in front of me. I was e-mailing Blossom and Bubbles. I met Bubbles in first period which is media class. I heard from her that she's a master at making a blog. Ever since she was a kid!

Bubbles had blonde hair tied up in cute pigtails. Her bangs covered her right eye, unlike mines. She wears a lot of light blue.

We got our schedules through homeroom yesterday and it seems that Blossom and Bubbles had all my classes. It's so relieving to see that. I can't stand a second to be stuck in a room with that boy I ran into.

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell all of you guys.

You won't believe this.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I just learnt that his name was Butch and he almost... ALMOST... kissed me on the cheek.

Was this dude playing with me?

If so, he's gonna get it! I hate it when people do that!

Or does he like me?

A slight shade of red came upon my cheeks and my fingers stopped typing. I shook my head and I slapped both of my cheeks. "No, that's not true. I'm just delusional. That's all." And let out a chuckle.

My laptop beeped. I checked on it to see that I received an e-mail from Blossom asking me if I want to chat. Clicking on the "Yes" button, it led me to a page where Bubbles and Blossom had been chatting.

I needed to tell them about my "weird mind". So I typed it out.

_Buttercup: Hey guys. I have some weird thing going on in my mind, so... here it is. I think Butch likes me, but I don't. _

I waited for a reply.

_Bubbles: Well Buttercup, you can say you don't like him or just do what he's doing. Flirt back.__  
_

_Blossom: I agree~_

Also, Bubbles is an expert at love. How much is she an expert at something?!

_Buttercup: What if his friends will think...?_

_Bubbles: Whatever! At least you doing the right thing._

_Blossom: OMG, I g2g. My parents are nagging me to get off the computer. Stupid, right?_

_Buttercup: Bye, Pinky._

_Bubbles: Okay, bye!_

_Blossom had exited the chat room._

_Bubbles: Buttercup, you can try to do that._

I could feel my fingers freeze at the keyboard. Flirt back?

What?

Gulping, I replied back and made up a lie.

_Buttercup: Sure, Blue. Also, I have to go too. I'll chat with you and Blossom later on. Kay bye._

_Bubbles: Kay kay_

With that, I logged off and shut the lid of my laptop. I looked straight at my closet, thinking hard. Thinking hard on whether or not to.

The positive and negative things are ranting about in my brain. Like "But he might not leave me alone if I say I don't like him..." and "Who would do that fucking thing?!"

Once again, I shook my head and focused on school work. I can't believe they shot out homework at us on the fucking first day of hell school.

What. Ever.

I'll just do it anyways.

All this time, I was doing work and thinking about Butch at the same time.

I will never love him and I never will.

If it means flirting, I will just pretend. Not real at all.


End file.
